This one's for you
by twisted-hearts
Summary: What happens when an April Fools joke goes to far and almost costs you your life? What if the Joke was played by the one you love? RikuxSora one shot...Now has an alternate ending
1. Chapter 1

!!!Hello Readers!!!

Here I am with

another one shot!

Sorry if all my oneshot's are bothering you

but I am working on my other stories too

**I PROMISE!!!**

So anyways...

I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!

This story will be told from the silver haired

emerald eyed god

we all love and adore...

uh that's right..

RIKU!!!!

_Thoughts will be in italics,_

_**and flashbacks in bold italics.**_

!!!!CHARGE!!!!

**This One's For You...**

I layed on my bed hugging a pillow whil wrapped in my black fuzzy blanket, my head filled with thoughts, thoughts of anger and depression. I stared blankely out my window at the distorted figures as it began to rain harder. The rain cascaded down the glass like a raging waterfall. The rain on my window, the mental image of a water fall both reminded me of tears. My eyes teared up as I flipped my long silver hair out of my face. The tears streamed down my cheaks, dripping onto my pillow. One would occasionally find it's way to my mouth leaving me with a bitter-sweet-salty taste. "Sora..." I whispered after moments of silence. "How could you?" I screamed as I threw my pillow at the wall. I folded myself over the side of my bed, wondering, thinking about what to do next. It finally came to me. I reached under my bed and searched through the stuff under there. I finally found what I wanted- a small, shiny metal box shapped like a heart. I opened it and rummaged through the contents. "How could you?" I kept muttering until I found **the picture**. In the picture thereI was, passionately hugging a short spiky brown haired boy. "Bastard..." I muttered under my breath as I studied the picture.

After some time passed by, I began to rip the picture into small, confetty sized strands. Once I was finished I threw them over my shoulder. I began to cry. Obviously, that didn't work, that couldn't mend my broken heart. My mind wsa suddenly driven back in time, backk before Sora. Not the whole time before Sora, only something I had done countless times, something that got rid of the pain, the anger, and the rage.

(A/N: no not masturbate! YOU PERV:P)

I jumped up from my bed and walked down the hallway, draging my hand along the cold-unfeeling wall. When i reached the kitchen I walked to where the silverware was kept. Pulling out a knife I rolled up the sleeve of my long black shirt revealing long, countless scars on my wrist. Placing the knife on my wrist, I pressed down and peceeded to do what I've done so many times before.

_**"Riku you naughty-boy! Get over here!" The brown-haired boy from the photo called across the school parkinglot.**_

_**"Yes Master Sora." I replied with a smirk as I made my way towards him. When I finally reached him, I held him in my arms close to my body. "I love you." I whispered softly as he looked up at me.**_

_**"I love you too." he told me before he took my lips in his.**_

"You said you loved me...YOU LIED! I whispered as the crimson-red blood trickled down my arm. Usually, every other time I had done this before my pain, my sorrow, and my rage where washed away with the sea of red blood, but this time was different. This time, I now knew, was going to take more. All because of him...

I whiped th blood away from the cut and began to cry again. My tears falling into the streams of blood. "Sora, this one's for you." I sobbed as I fell to the ground, my tears still dripping into the blood. I took another look at my wrist, seeing the long scars that reminded me of my troulbed life, expecially when I was younger.

_**"Mommy?" I asked.**_

_**"Yes Riku darling?" My mother asked me.**_

_**"Where's daddy?"**_

_**"Well," my mom sighed. "Daddy's gone. He left us, I'm sorry." she said as she took me into a hug.**_

_It' all my fault, I wasn't good enough. I should have been better._ I thought as I suppressed that memory for now. So many scars, so many emotional ties. All thos feelings I thought had been 'washed away' came flooding back, all at the same time. I began to cry hader, it was to much, to much for one person to handle all at one time.

Clenching my wrist I pulled myself up and began walking towards the bathroom. All while I still thought of him.

_**Sora and I laying on his bed underneath the blankets whilebreathing heavily. "That was great." Sora said as he curled up against my chest. I smiled.**_

_**"Yea Sora, it was." I calmy replied as I began running my fingers through his soft brown hair.**_

When I made it into the bathroom I opened the medicine cabnet and rummaged though the countless pill bottles and creams. Pulling out a bottle, I looked at the lable and closed the cabnet. I opned the bottle of my mothers perscribed sleeping pills and contemplated on what would happen if I took them. _Would I just lay down, go to sleep, and never wake up? Is this really worth ending my life?"_

It felt like I had two little people in my head. One screaming "DO IT!" While the other informed me there is more to life. "You're young, you'll find love again."

With all this 'internal battling' I realized another emotion that I had skipped earlier...

(A/N: Bet you all can guess :P )

**CONFUSION.** My head began throbbing as I rubbed my temples, hoping to remove my newly found headeache.

Walking back to the kitchen, my head was filled with the event tat had happened earlier that day.

_**"Sora, are you ok?" I asked him as I hurridly ran over to him, my shoes barely getting any traction on the wet park grass.**_

_**"Riku," he began. "I think it's best if we see other people." He ran off, leaving me with no closure. I ran straight home and crawled in bed, where I cried and cried. All while having this feeling in my stomache. I couldn't get over the fact that I felt so...**_

"Horrible." I murmered as I opened the pill and laid the lidd on the bathroom sink. I got one of our small dixie-cups and filled it with water. I examined the pill bottle, and finally said "All of them." My mind was made up. here was **no** stopping me now. Lifting the bottle, I opened my mouth. Tilting the bottle, I caught the falling pills in my mouth. I swallowed them as I pickd up the cup and drank the water. I thought I heard my front door open, but I didn't care.

After a couple minutes of standing there, looking in the mirror, I heard Sora's voice calling me from the living room. "Riku, where are you?" I began to feel dizzy.

"Sora?" I took a step towards the door and fell to the ground. I saw Sora, standing there in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a giggle.

"Whater are you doing here?" I asked him kind of angirly considering I was in the middle of something.

"Well you never replied to my text message."

"Well what the fuck did it say?" I screamed.

"April fools, I love you." He recited as he studied me.

"Oh.." the dizzyness got worse.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked as he looked around and noticed the pill bottle "Oh no, Riku." My eyelids became heavy as I blinked. I knodded. Sora grabbed his phone and began dialing numbers. I blinked again, my eyelids taking longer to open than last time. "I need a -" everything went black.

"Riku, please wake up." Sora screamed at me. The sould of baring sirens was ringing louldy in my ears. I turned my head and blinked, my eyes still feeling heavy.

"I'm sorry." I whispered as I began to look around. _Metal walls, cabnets, large doors, an iv in my arm, a stretcher?_ Finally it all came back to me. what I had done, and how Sora had caught me. _He saved me_. I thought as I looked at him.

"It's ok. I'm the one who's sorry. I took April Fools to far. I shouldn't have done that." he sobbed.

"Ready." A man in uniform outside said as he closed the door and pounded on them once. Sora grabbed my hand as we both watched my house grow more distant out of the small window.

Alrighty...I hope you all liked it.

Can anyone tell my why I named the story 'This One's For You..."? if you can...please let me know...I wanna know how much you all actually pay attention :P

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Alternate Ending

Hey everyone.

I know this is a

oneshot

but I wanted to post

my

ALTERNATE ENDING

**dramatic music**

I do not own

Kingdom Hearts.

**This One's For you...**

**Alternate Ending**

Horrible." I murmered as I opened the pill and laid the lidd on the bathroom sink. I got one of our small dixie-cups and filled it with water. I examined the pill bottle, and finally said "All of them." My mind was made up. here was **no** stopping me now. Lifting the bottle, I opened my mouth. Tilting the bottle, I caught the falling pills in my mouth. I swallowed them as I pickd up the cup and drank the water.

I stood, looking into the mirror. No matter how hard I tried, I could only see one thing looking back at me. "A loser..." I said aloud. That's what I saw. I saw a silver-haired, green-eyed loser. _Why would anyone think I was popular? I'm ugly. Appearently I can't even hold a boyfriend._ A dizzyness surrounded me, spinning the room from the very spot I was standing. I fell to the floor, shivering from the dampness. I felt a small light vibration from my pocket. I summoned up the energy to grab my phone, and drop it in front of my face. I looked to see the message privew on the outside of my phone. It read: **From Sora: April fools!!! I Lov...** I began to cry as the night flashed before my eyes. I felt my eyelids get heavier and heavier each time I blinked. The repeating pattern hurt my eyes. Darkness, bathroom floor, darkness, bathroom floor, darkness. The darkness lasted longer each time, while the period of seeing the bathroom floor got shorter. "I'm sorr-" I mumbled with my last breath.

Eh, i didn't really like the ending...but seriously it's kinna hard to kill someone when you are doing it from their pov...lol.

This was going to be the original ending, but my friend told me to change it, so it was cuter. Personally i like her suggestion. Thank you princessOFdarkness!


End file.
